In Love, With Him
by TheDoctorandRoseLove
Summary: An intimate moment, from Esme and Carlisle months after the fight in Breaking Dawn Pt. 2.


**RATED R, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE YEARS OF 18.**

Esme/Carlisle, Lemons.

It was getting lonely for Esme, her husband and she had not been very intimate lately. He had been working extravagant hours, and had been bringing a load of the work home. Esme usually wasn't restless, but since he could have died in the fight for Renesmee, she was worth it though. But Esme's heart - that unbeaten was killing her at the thought of her Carlisle dying, Edward looked over with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry, Mom."

Esme looked over to her son lovingly; the others were confused and most knew he was having a conversation with her mind. It's okay Edward, she's my grandchild. We were protecting her; I just wish Carlisle would... Edward chuckled.

"Go see him, make him notice," spoke Edward with a hint of amusement.

Not that easy; you know that, he loves his work. He'd hate me if I go in there and jump his bones.

Alice chipped in, "Actually, he rather enjoys you up hard against his door."

Esme's eyes widened, "No!"

Though the thought of him taking her roughly up against the wall, his large thick member ramming her tightly against the door - hoping they wouldn't break it with their heated passion.

"Mom! GO! Now," spat Edward, a face of disgust painted his flawless face.

She huffed, "Do you really think he will want me there?"

Alice looked, "He doesn't understand at first, but you need to tell him why you're there and you need to say you need him."

"I need to change, I want something to grab his attention like wildfire," spoke Esme.

Emmett whistled, "Go Mommy!"

"The red strapless dress I bought the other day, it was not my size, silly me. It'd suit you perfectly, I'll go put it in your room while you shower," squealed Alice, and she disappeared within a second. Soon Esme showered and left the bathroom of her large room she shared with her husband. She saw the dress; it was cute and really sexy. She dressed herself and curled her hair; she descended down the stairs; in her red glossy stilettos lightly tapping on the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, Alice squealed and said she was beautiful, following compliments from the rest of her family. Edward was grinning, "He'll love that Esme, and you know he loves you."

Esme nodded and started playing with her hair, Alice stopped her, "It's perfect Mom. You better go now, while he has no patients and is in his office, studying."

Esme reached the hospital, after playing speed racer in her red Audi. She was nervous, she reached the reception, and a lady asked who she wanted to see.

"I'd like to see Doctor Cullen please," said Esme, smiling.

"He is free at the moment, go on through," smiled the lady. Esme saw the jealousy reeking off of her. She moved towards, what she knew already was his office. Seeing Dr Carlisle Cullen on the door, she felt a sense of pride overwhelm her petite body.

She knocked on the door; she heard his voice say "Come on in."

She moved swiftly through the door, Carlisle's eyes widened as he saw his wife. He was immediately off his leather desk chair and standing in front of her, "Esme, my beloved. What graces you here today?"

She moved towards the couch taking her stilettos off, she wasn't a high heeled person; she took a seat and looked to her husband, Carlisle saw a hint of sadness, but a lot of nerves and love. He naturally moved and sat with her, pressing a hand to her thigh.

"I," she started but she couldn't finish she just pressed her head into his neck, a whine of a cry began.

"Esme! What's wrong?" said Carlisle pushing her back to look at her saddened face, "Look at me, talk to me!"

"You could have died!" cried Esme, "But you haven't and I am so, so thankful for that. Every day I thank my graces for him leaving and sparing your life. The thought of you being dead, gone, scares me."

"I'm here Esme, you know that. I will never leave your side, I love you," spoke Carlisle, running a hand down her cheek.

"You haven't touched me in anyway, since," whispered Esme, "I need you."

He kissed her with all passion picking her up and ramming her into the door, it shuddered against the motion but did not break, Esme moved to his lab coat throwing it off his shoulders, and removed his tie.

"This, this dress is absolutely exquisite," purred Carlisle. Esme undid her dress and let it fall to her perfect naked body; she wore nothing but the dress. Soon Esme was undressing Carlisle his length pressing against her, she undid his belt buckle and then button and zipper, she pushed the pants down brushing her hand against his firm erect shaft, he growled lowly at her motions, "Esme..." he pleaded.

Esme smirked pulling his briefs down giving his cock the most needed movement, She looked at smiled he placed his tip at her entrance, she nodded and he thrusted against her into her wet coils. She moaned in pleasure at him thrusting into her, the door was banging and nurses kept asking if everything was okay, Carlisle didn't respond he just pumped harder into her, he sucked her erect nipples; stifling a moan into her breast and Esme moved on his shaft. She exploded riding out her orgasm as he exploded too. He breathed into her neck, "Please, never doubt that I do not love you. I do, so much. I am sorry, I have been distant lately. I've been trying to reel in my own fate, of how I could have left you all alone. Yet, I did leave you alone. By working and showing less attention and affection to the one who makes me croon," he breathed.

Esme looked down at their naked forms, still entwined, "I'm sorry, I just needed this, I needed reminding. You are so sweet, to have sex at your office. When you surely should be working."

He shook his head, "This, this was perfect."

Carlisle unwillingly pulled away and gave her dress and then dressed himself, "It's best I get back to work; I have an appointment with Miss Stanley in 20 minutes."

Esme nodded, was dressed and kissed him goodbye.

FINISHED-


End file.
